Dread Mirror
damage and stagger backward away from Garuda. Rolling toward enemies causes the mirror to forcefully bash them away in a ragdoll state. ***Mirror contact damage is not affected by mods. ***This damage is also dealt to the mirror, absorbing damage into the Dread Heart. ****For example, at 130% Ability Strength (2.6x damage capture multiplier), damage absorbed will be 100 x 2.6 = 260. ***The mirror hits once when Garuda strike the victim, absorbing one instance of contact damage, unless they are instantly killed. **Damage absorbed is displayed in numeric value above the heart. **Dread Mirror lasts until it expires or the dread heart is thrown, while the Dread Heart will persist until thrown even after the mirror disappears and can absorb damage from multiple Dread Mirrors indefinitely. **Mirror does not block area of effect abilities such as Heavy Gunner ground slam. *While the Dread Heart is floating above Garuda, holding down the ability button (default ) causes Garuda to grasp the heart in her talons and drain 50 Energy per second to continuously increase the absorbed damage by 50% of the currently stored damage value per second. Releasing the ability button causes Garuda to throw the heart as a high velocity explosive projectile toward the location on the aiming reticle. The heart bursts on impact with an enemy or a surface to inflict the amplified damage and a guaranteed Status Effect to all enemies within a 6 / 7 / 8 / 10 meter radius. **Charge energy drain per second is affected by Ability Efficiency. **Charge damage per second is not affected by mods. **Explosion radius is affected by Ability Range. **Charging in mid-air will allow Garuda to hover for few seconds. **The explosion bypasses obstacles in the environment, and its damage does not decrease with distance. *Can be recast while active to pounce at a target and refresh the mirror's duration. *Can be cast while airborne. *Casting Dread Mirror is full-body animation that relocates Garuda to her target. Charging the Dread Heart is an upper-body animation that reduces Garuda's movement speed and grounds her once landed, as well as preventing other actions until the heart is thrown. *The Dread Mirror's frame colors are affected by Garuda's chosen Appearance colors. *The Dread Heart visually drips blood constantly, beats faster when absorbing damage, and grows spikes when its stored damage is high enough. *The maximum charged damage of the Dread Heart is displayed as 4.29+03eM, which likely represents the value 4,294,967,295. However, when used, it might instead deal no damage. *Dread Mirror, Dread Heart and particle effects are affected by Garuda's chosen Energy color. | stance = | augment = | tips = *Synergizes well with , making more enemies attack Garuda and her Dread Mirror, allowing quick, indefinite damage build-up for Dread Heart. *Combined with Blood Altar, Garuda can effectively tank and shrug off most damage that comes her way. *Considering how far Garuda can move with her pounce, it can make for an effective means to escape an encounter while defending yourself. *Facing Dread Mirror outward while standing in the corner makes Garuda less vulnerable to direct attacks. *Using the ability multiple times before unleashing the heart will ramp up the damage rapidly, eliminating the reliance on enemy aggro. *Dread Mirror can prevent some AoE damage like an explosion from a barrel. **However, it can't block AoE damage from self-damage weapons. **It also can't block AoE damage from Nox's toxic blobs. *Dread Mirror can protect Garuda from Arc Trap, providing the Mirror is between her and the trap. The trap will self-destruct after 3 seconds as if it has been activated, but since there is no arc occurs, no damage will be absorbed. *Rolling into enemies with Dread Mirror active and facing toward said enemies will ragdoll them, frequently drag them along for a brief moment, and send them flying for several meters. This is good makeshift crowd control. *'Dread Heart', being a projectile, fully benefits from the buffs of 's alternate fire. *Be aware that crossing Nullifier bubble, falling out of bounds or activating Archwing will remove Dread Heart, thus losing its accumulated damage. | max = | bugs = *There currently is a very frequent UI bug where you won't see the remaining duration at the ability icon. }} See also * de:Schreckensspiegel es:Reflejo del terror Category:Garuda Category:Update 24